Bolkusia
Bolkusia is a country located in Europe that is in the Bolkusian Isles. It is separated from other countries in Europe, so no country exactly borders it. It is also the coldest country in Europe. History Prehistory (Before 241 BC) During the Ice Age, a sheet of ice was connected to the Bolkusian Isles. Prehistoric cavemen carefully walked to the Bolkusian Isles while it was connected to the sheet of ice. A couple of tribes actually explored it. The Great Bolkusian Split (241 BC - 523 A.D) Many years of peace had finally come to an end. Over the time, different areas were arguing with each other and even declared war on each other. The nation that was united is now broken up into smaller states. Over time, everything got worse and worse. Then, a man named Ugynse Xoronicye made a movement to bring back the peace in the Bolkusian Isles. At first, it wasn't eligible to get into action. But as time passed, it grew bigger and more people were against those who disrupted the peace. In 487 A.D, the aggressive ones were not happy to hear that now most people were against it. In 523 A.D, they finally made their decision and decided to unite. This created a new religion for the Bolkusians. The Bolkusian Kingdom (523 A.D - 824 A.D) The Bolkusians were finally united in one. But soon after, Prixania succeeded from the kingdom, then they developed their own way of life. Same with some others too. They also started speaking other languages. However, though, there was a bit severe error in the system. The monarch was let to do what they wanted. People complained. One monarch even locked the entire country, and he had the power of monarch for 36 years before he died. One day, Transckesi Xaonguda overthrew the last king and declared himself "1st Emperor of the Empire of Bolkusia" after he changed the government system. The Bolkusian Empire (824 A.D - 1321) Bolkusia started to conquer states in the east and was a very dangerous country in the Bolkusian Isles. The emperor did do some very bad things, including killing thousands of people. However, though, one emperor named Kaoghun Upransil made a new writing system for the Bolkusians. Bolkusia-Prixiania (1321 - 1654) After the overthrow of the last emperor in the Bolkusian Empire, the Bolkusians are now united with Prixiania. All former states of the Bolkusian Empire were freed. Though they were neutral most of the time, they had some enemies. At this time, the Bolkusians though that Europe was a mess. They lived in peace, though they eventually broke up due to Prixiana leaving the union. 2nd Bolkusian Kingdom (1654 - 1796) After the breakup of Bolkusia-Prixiania, a new form of government needed to be selected. They chose a kingdom again to make Bolkusia "more loyal". This, however, didn't work out so well. The error in the government still didn't work and ended in 1796. Media Common languages are Bolkusian, English and sometimes Greek and Russian. The radio stations are Upransilio (most used one), BLK Sound, Czhaosilo and much more.Category:Countries Category:Bolkusia Category:Fictional countries Category:Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Countries confederated in 1965